Fidelity
by Charmd5G
Summary: Rodolphus is hurt...how's Bellatrix?  Is her loyalty being tested?  Deathly Hallows up to ch5...bella&rodolphus...one shot.


A slight twist on what happened in the beginning of Deathly Hallows when Harry was leaving Privet Drive. We all know that Bellatrix is all infatuated with Voldy, but come on...throwing Rodolphus in makes it all the more romantic.

Minor spoilers for Deathly Hallows, up to chapter five!!!!

* * *

They carried him into the manor quickly, frantically yelling for assistance. Lucius stood back out of the way in the shadows. I tossed him a dirty look when I passed by, but I don't think he noticed; he was too busy watching the others. Narcissa, darling that she is, strode forward and led the group down a hall off to the right and opened the door to the library. I watched them lay him carelessly on the elegant desk, my ears alone hearing his soft groan even though I was last to enter the room, the farthest person from him.

Narcissa tried to keep me out, tried to pull me back into the hall. I shook her off and tried to get up next to the desk. "Leave him be, now, Lestrange, we'll take good care of him," Travers had the nerve to say to me. What the hell was he thinking? Him, Travers, without so much as a letter to his name for healing magic, take care of him?

I whipped out my wand, snarling loudly, "Out of my way, Travers, you will not touch-"

"Oh, calm yourself, Bellatrix," Snape sneered, billowing into the room. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Which 'he' are you referring to?" I asked, now struggling to shove Travers out of the way so I could take his spot by the desk.

Snape didn't reply. He leaned over the desk to check on his new patient. "Travers, get out of the way before Bellatrix hurts herself."

Travers glared at me, but stepped away from the desk and left the room swiftly nevertheless.

I sighed and straightened my robes. I leaned over the desk toward Snape and watched breathlessly as he began to tear away the blood soaked robes. A deep wound running from collarbone to hip was revealed. A rib bone was just visible through all the mangled muscle and copious amounts of blood.

"See, Bellatrix, it's not so bad," Snape muttered for my ears only.

"Just get on with it," I snapped.

Snape, nostrils flared and eyes blazing, traced his wand in the air above the wound. The muscle and skin began to knit itself back together, slowly stemming the flow of blood.

"He'll need a Blood Replenishing Potion," Snape said at last when he had finished his work. He backed slowly out of the room, glancing once at me then quickly away.

I didn't acknowledge him. I had eyes only for my darling.

He was lying still, as if sleeping. I took Snape's place at his side, breathing heavily. He was _alive_. Blood was still everywhere, dripping off onto the desk and on my hand as I touched his chest, checking on the newly healed skin.

"Someone get-" I began, looking around for the others. They were gone. I turned to the door, wiping tears off my cheeks as I did.

"Cissy," I called out softly. My sister instantly appeared at my side. "Get me something to clean him up."

"Yes, all right, come with me," Narcissa said, grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hall. Within minutes she had shoved a ceramic bowl filled with hot water and a few clean towels in my arms. I hobbled off back to the library.

"Dearest Bella," said a high cold voice out of the shadows. I jumped, nearly dumping all the water down my front. "How is Rodolphus?"

"My Lord," I whispered. "He is well."

"Is he? I was under the impression that your niece had injured him," Lord Voldemort said. "The niece I told you to eliminate."

"I tried, my Lord," I cried, my voice filled with anguish. "I tried, but she was too swift. She got to Rodolphus before I could get to her."

"Bella," Lord Voldemort cooed. "Look at me, Bella." He touched my chin forcing me to look up at him. "You must decide where you lay your loyalties, Bella. To me or to your husband. I will not tolerate you failing me again."

Lord Voldemort glared at me for a moment longer before sweeping off in the other direction. I took a deep breath and went to join Rodolphus in the library again.

Rodolphus was sitting up when I entered the room. He looked around and smiled when he saw who it was. "I was wondering where you were."

I put the bowl of water down next him on the desk and began to clean up all the blood. "He told me I have to choose."

"Who told you?" Rodolphus asked. He stripped off his stained robes, leaving him only a pair of pants.

"_He_ told me I have to choose you or him," I said. In the faint candlelight I could just make out a thin white scar on Rodolphus's chest.

Rodolphus grabbed my wrist when I reached out to clean off his skin. He curled his other hand around my neck and put his face right in front of mine. "Choose, then."

I laughed outright. "It's not so easy."

"Why not?" Rodolphus asked, his lips barely a millimeter from mine.

"I want to choose the Dark Lord and his cause," I said slowly, "but I will always belong with you."

Rodolphus smirked. "I see that Narcissa isn't the only romantic one in the family, then."

I grinned too and then kissed my husband.


End file.
